Virtue
Virtue |image1 = |-|Portrait= |-|Idle = |-|Walk = |-|Sprint = |health = 800 |speed = 14 / 25 |b_type = Breakout |faction = Purity |role = Zoner }}Virtue is a Zoner class aligned with the Purity faction. Gifted with mastery of the four elements through the use of a magical orb named Elspirit, Virtue devotes his playstyle to keeping the opponent at bay with a plethora of spells. Although he is quite fragile, Virtue yields the largest arsenal of Specials in the game, and should he know how to use them, you might find yourself in combat more akin to a boss battle than a mere duel. For learning how to play Virtue, consult the Virtue Guide. Passive Virtue sacrifices his autocombos for an Element Wheel, which allows him to choose from four different Elements. Virtue's SP2-SP5 behave differently based on which of the four Elements is currently active. Each of these Specials have two elemental variations. However, when Virtue uses one of these Specials or is inflicted with hitstun, his current Element is reset and must be reactivated. Additionally, when landing a successful attack, cooldowns for all of Virtue's Specials will be paused until the attack finishes. Universal Skills Guardbreak (GB) 150 damage, B Scaling, 5 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat (Ground/Air) - '''Virtue summons a small sphere of air in front of him and performs a reverse side kick, pitching it towards the enemy as a projectile. '''Launcher (LC) 0 damage, 9 second cooldown '' '''(Ground/Air) - '''Virtue instantly summons a geyser of wind at the opponent's feet, shooting them directly upwards into the air. '''This cannot be blocked. If Virtue lands a counterhit, he will inflict hitstun. Autocombos (AC) 'Light Autocombo (L.AC)' '''''indefinite inputs, selects Element from Element Wheel 'Heavy Autocombo (H.AC)' 1 input, activates currently selected Element Specials (SP) SP1 15 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - 'Virtue rejuvenates his mana and applies the '(+) Cooldowns reduced buff 'on himself, reducing cooldowns for all Specials (excluding SP1) by 5 seconds and gaining 1 bar of Heat for 4 seconds. Can be used even with no active Element. When used, a meter will appear to the left of Virtue that indicates the time left until his 1 granted bar of Heat is revoked. 'Water 'SP2' 120 damage, 3 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - '''Virtue aloofly performs a chip kick with his right leg, sending a vertical blade of water as a '''projectile. Can hit airborne opponents. Upon hit, Virtue will inflict moderate hitstun and apply the (-) Movement decreased debuff onto the opponent, lowering their walkspeed by 5 for 1 second. If done in the air, Virtue sends his projectile 45 degrees downwards. 'SP3' 70 damage, 8 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - '''Virtue crosses his arms in a guarding position as a bubble of water swells up around him for a moment. Has high endlag after the Warning disappears over Virtue's head. If hit by any attack (excluding grabs and traps), Virtue will burst the bubble, inflicting everyone around him with hitstun and healing for '''22% of his total Health (175 HP). This counter also inflicts the (-) Movement decreased debuff onto the opponent, lowering their walkspeed by 7 for 1.5 seconds. 'Wind' 'SP2' 95 damage, 5 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - '''Virtue spins and quickly dispatches a horizontal blade of wind with a swipe of his hand. Upon hit, this '''projectile will not inflict hitstun, but will instead fling the opponent upwards into the air. If done in the air, aim Virtue dispatches his projectile in a 30 degree angle downwards. 'SP4' 150 damage, 8 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - 'Virtue charges forwards, delivering a right hook coated with a concentrated gale. Has the Autohit property. Upon hit, Virtue sends the enemy flying and blinds them until they wakeup. 'Earth 'SP3' 146 damage (total), 8 second cooldown (Ground) - '''Virtue winds up and crashes his fist into the ground, creating a small crater that inflicts moderate hitstun. Then, Virtue carves his fist further into the ground and inflicts '''knockdown in an obtuse area of effect (AOE) around him with a large shockwave. Virtue will gain Super Armor during active frames and endlag. (This is a two-part attack: one physical attack, and one magic AOE.) 'SP5' 350 damage, B Scaling, 15 second cooldown (Ground) - 'Virtue splits the ground in front of him with a spinning axe kick, unleashing a narrow tremor that attacks in a forward lane. This attack will only stop upon reaching its maximum range. Upon hit, Virtue deals massive damage and inflicts high hitstun. If the opponent is blocking, they will suffer 140 Shield damage instead. 'Fire 'SP4' 96 damage (total), B Scaling, 8 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - 'With three snaps, Virtue conjures three explosive bursts of fire that combust a short distance from him. Upon hit, apply the '(-) Burn effect debuff, dealing 20 damage over time (DOT) for 1.5 seconds. This debuff is not affected by scaling. If done in the air, Virtue merely snaps twice instead, and aims his attack 30 degrees downwards. 'SP5' 165 damage, D Scaling, 15 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - '''With a wave of his hand, Virtue ignites an area of the ground into a fiery field that lasts for 3 seconds. The higher this attack is performed in the '''air, the farther out Virtue will ignite the ground. Upon hit, Virtue will apply the (-) Burn effect debuff onto the opponent, dealing 20 damage over time (DOT) for 3 seconds. Virtue will also inflict hitstun if the opponent is caught in the middle of the field (indicated by a pillar-shaped hitbox) when it is ignited. 'SP6' 0 damage, 15 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - 'Virtue deploys Elspirit forwards and teleports to it. If Elspirit hits an enemy during its deployment, Virtue will switch places with the opponent and inflict hitstun for .5 seconds. Can be used even with no active Element. If '''Mod1 '''is held, Virtue deploys Elspirit behind him instead, then performs the rest of the attack normally. EX Specials 'SP7 315 damage, 20 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat (Ground) - '''Virtue slowly winds up, switching to the Fire Element at the last second to deliver an explosive punch into the opponent's gut. Virtue will gain iFrames for the duration. Upon hit, Virtue winds up once more and devastates the opponent with an infernal left hook to the jaw. As the opponent is sent flying, Virtue switches to the Earth Element and buries the enemy in an airborne tomb of soil before it climatically explodes. '''Virtue will switch to the Earth Element when this EX Special ends. 'SP8' 385 damage, 24 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat (Ground) - '''Virtue combines his Water and Wind runes and switches to the Wind Element. Then, Virtue channels a large, concentrated beam of pressurized wind and water forwards to obliterate the opponent. Virtue will gain '''iFrames during active frames. Utilizes a soft magnet. Virtue will switch to the Water Element when this EX Special ends. Skins Trivia *During Virtue's development, its moveset became wildly different than the one featured in its Class Document. Thus, it was not used as a reference. It is rumored, however, that Virtue will receive a rework in the future. *Virtue is the first class to not have Autocombos as its primary form of attack. *Virtue was intentionally developed without an Execution. Virtue's developer, justin0105, states that the class was "cool enough without one". Category:Classes Category:Purity Category:Zoner Category:Breakout Category:Wave 1